


Quando la notte

by Kanagawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathtubs, M/M, Rousseau, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanagawa/pseuds/Kanagawa
Summary: La notte veglia sugli amanti, al riparo dell’alba che spietata rincorre i loro sospiri.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss
Kudos: 6





	Quando la notte

A volte, quando torna la notte, lo scorge alla finestra. Il suo profilo illuminato a metà dal debole lume di una candela accesa sulla scrivania.  
Gli è sempre piaciuto starsene alla finestra a leggere - o semplicemente a fissare fuori, un angolino del suo giardino o, in questo caso, l’urbanistica opulenta di Mitras con le sue fiumane nelle serate dell’opera - e ha sempre quell’inquietante abitudine di restarci fino al calar del sole e oltre, apparentemente immobile, la mente persa in chissà quali vastità.  
Di solito è Kenny ad accendere la luce e a ricordargli di essere stato al buio per ore, senza nemmeno accorgersene, e lui gli sorride sempre con imbarazzo, ma non gli dice mai dov’è stato...

Uri si è addormentato da un pezzo.  
Ha aperto piano la porta e richiuso, camminato fino al baldacchino, i passi naturalmente felpati in un’oscurità che gli è amica, ma Uri non si è svegliato.   
Il materasso si abbassa sotto il suo peso, accogliendo l’impronta della sua mano.  
Gli sfiora le tempie fredde e pallide, scostando una ciocca argentea affinché non gli ricada sugli occhi.  
Kenny resta così a vegliarlo. Dorme così profondamente. Non sembra nemmeno che respiri, ma la cadenza regolare - quasi impercettibile - con cui si alzano e abbassano le sue spalle lo rassicura.  
E lì, nella semioscurità, la sua chioma rifulge lievemente contro il bianco della federa, come se sprigionasse luce propria; e come possa risultare più radiosa di quelle lenzuola non sa spiegarselo...   
Si deve essere appisolato in quella posizione, mentre leggeva, con gomiti e ginocchia stretti intorno allo stomaco, come un gatto che cerca di conservare il suo calore, le sue mani abbandonate accanto al profilo serafico.   
Gli leva con delicatezza il libro dalle mani, il quale giace ancora aperto e a faccia in giù, indice e medio nella piega di mezzo, e lo ribalta per scorgere le scritte dorate sulla copertina marrone - opera di un certo monsieur _J. J. Rousseau_. Senza un particolare intento, ne sfoglia qualche pagina, una gamba piegata sul fianco del letto.   
La filigrana ingiallita rimanda un lieve sentore acre. Non è sgradevole. È uno di quei testi proibiti che la gente ricca ama collezionare, retaggio di un mondo antico che lui non ha mai conosciuto e tantomeno osato ipotizzare...

> _‘Errando nella foresta, senza industria, senza linguaggio, senza una casa... senza alcun bisogno dei suoi simili, come senza il desiderio di nuocer loro... Il selvaggio, soggetto a poche passioni, non doveva avere che i sentimenti e i lumi del suo stato, non doveva sentire che i suoi autentici bisogni... e mentre la sua intelligenza faceva scarsi progressi, la sua vanità non ne faceva di più...’_

La fiammella tremola sul filo dello stoppino, per un secondo, inavvertita. La cera liquida cola lungo la candela.   
Le sue ciglia lunghe e scure disegnano un delicato merletto di ombre, danzando sui lineamenti mascolini del suo viso in un contrasto particolare e ipnotizzante.  
Senza quasi rendersi conto, complice il sopore parziale, i suoi sensi si sono fatti catturare dal sottile testo e Uri lo trova lì al suo risveglio, sulla sponda del letto con il libro ancora in mano, mentre le sue palpebre si schiudono.

“Certo che leggi cose strane...”

Le pagine vengono chiuse con impeto lapidario, uno schioppo distinto, e il volume posato sul comodino alla sua sinistra.  
Uri si tira su di un fianco strofinandosi gli occhi e facendosi leva con il gomito. “Quando sei arrivato?” La voce impastata che riaffiora rocamente dal velo di sonno.

Odora di sudore e cenere di tabacco. Non si è nemmeno levato il soprabito. Kenny si alza, non richiesto, e si va ad accasciare su una sedia striminzita lì accanto, le cui gambe rosicchiate quasi si piegano lamentandosi della sua mole.   
Distende le sue lunghissime gambe verso il parquet, stirandosi contro lo schienale cigolante, e abbassa la tesa sopra il filo dei suoi occhi, le grinze tra le sopracciglia acuite. Inspirando a fondo e “sono a pezzi...” esaurisce infine un lungo sospiro che sa di stanchezza ma anche di sincero sollievo.

“Vuoi farti un bagno?”

Non lo vede scendere dal letto, ma sa che sta per infilarsi i suoi mocassini da camera, i movimenti lenti e pacati che ricordano quelli di una persona anziana, sebbene ne abbia solo 35... o forse 53... - non glielo ha mai domandato ufficialmente.

“Non sarebbe male...” bofonchia la voce di Kenny al riparo del fedora; i muscoli finalmente rilassati al suono della sua voce, e per un attimo si permette di sentirsi a casa.

Lungo la facciata scura del palazzo, una sola finestra è illuminata. Come un’isola sospesa nella notte di velluto, la stanza avvolta dai toni caldi delle candele mentre vengono accese una ad una da piccole mani alacri.  
Kenny si è affacciato al davanzale per sbirciare la strada di sotto e controllare che fosse tutto apposto, prima di tirare le tende.   
È tutto così silenzioso là fuori. L’ultima ronda della polizia è passata da un bel pezzo.   
I distretti centrali delle Mura sono ben serviti dai sistemi di illuminazione - a differenza dei sporadici villaggi disseminati là fuori - e i lampioni restano accesi tutta la notte fino al sorgere del sole.   
Ma la notte è uguale ovunque, in fondo, sopra o sotto la superficie di quelle vie lastricate, e l’oscurità li avvolge tutti indistintamente...

Uri è entrato nell’antibagno recando sotto braccio un involto di carta cerata, slegando il nodo nel tragitto per spacchettarlo, e ne posa il contenuto sopra il mobile del lavello. “Ti ho preso qualcosa con cui cambiarti. Dovrebbero starti, credo.” Solleva una delle due camicie chiare, tenendola in controluce con entrambe le mani per studiarne le finiture sartoriali, quindi soddisfatto la ripiega nuovamente in modo sommario.

“Sei uscito oggi?” Kenny è indotto a voltarsi, la fronte aggrottata, e gli rivolge uno sguardo disapprovante da sopra una spalla. “Sai che non dovresti...” È momentaneamente impegnato a saltare fuori dai suoi pantaloni sudici e incrostati di fango, i quali restano astiosamente impigliati alle sue caviglie.  
Sa bene che la casa è ben sorvegliata anche in sua assenza, le guardie di Rod sono appostate notte e giorno al solito punto dietro l’angolo e lo seguono con discrezione tutte le volte che lui - il vero re dell’umanità - se ne va a zonzo da solo per la città, sebbene lui fingesse gentilmente di non vederli...

“Sono stato solo dal sarto. E poi non è successo niente, no?” La replica di Uri libra quasi a filo col pavimento, mentre lo insegue per tutto il bagno raccogliendo la scia di indumenti che Kenny si è disseminato dietro, per poi gettarli in un angolo e raddrizzarsi con un ansito. “Se almeno mi dicessi dove te ne vai tutto il santo giorno...” borbotta, ma non c’è ombra di astio nelle sue parole, un cenno di broncio sul viso rotondo.

Quella domanda non gli giunge mai e lui finge di non averla udita: di quello non ne parlano mai, dove se ne va in realtà, con chi trascorre le sue notti, quando sparisce e non si fa vivo per diversi giorni, a volte settimane...   
Di quello, specialmente, ha deciso che Uri non dovrà mai saperlo.  
Kenny si sente sospirare stancamente, stavolta con una punta di colpevolezza, occhi chiusi in capitolazione. “Beh, evita se puoi.” E finisce di spogliarsi.

Si rilassa lentamente contro la curva della vasca e passa le mani umide sulle ciocche d’ebano portandole indietro, socchiudendo le labbra deliziato.   
Lo scroscio d’acqua riempie la stanza da bagno, impregnando l’aria di goccioline volatili.  
“Ehi, non è giusto che te ne stai lì a fissarmi...” Kenny lo adocchia pigramente, le braccia incrociate sopra il bordo smussato, il capo reclinato in un muto invito.  
Uri ha i fianchi adagiati contro il ripiano di marmo alle sue spalle, le braccia serrate al petto e non accenna ad andarsene. Si prende il suo tempo per occhieggiarlo da dov’è appostato, senza alcuna fretta, un sorriso furbo trattenuto dietro le nocche; i capelli raccolti in un breve nodo perché non gli fossero d’intralcio quando ha riempito la vasca, così l’ovale minuto del suo profilo sembra ancora più in risalto.

Come la sinistra dominante scivola, la smorfia svanisce ma le sue iridi ametiste continuano a sorridere.   
Senza dire una parola, fissandolo negli occhi, le sue dita affusolate si portano all’apertura del colletto, incominciando a sfilare il primo bottone.   
Kenny lo osserva trattenendo il fiato. Un’immagine lenta e seducente.  
Con l’ausilio di una sola mano, lungo quella fila apparentemente infinita di piccoli nodi, il candore del suo sterno viene liberato, centimetro dopo centimetro, la pelle tesa contro le costole rabbrividendo a contatto con l’aria.  
Il tessuto ruvido scrollato via dalle sue spalle in un movimento armonioso, cadendo a terra senza fare rumore.  
Dopodiché si dedica alla patta dei pantaloni scuri che indossa. Un’altra fila di bottoni e il meccanismo allenta permettendo ai suoi fianchi di scoprirsi, un timido cenno della cresta iliaca che fa capolino; afferra il girovita tra l’indice e il pollice, abbassando l’indumento senza indugio insieme all’intimo, e le sue gambe magre riemergono dai drappi di stoffa che si accumulano ai suoi piedi mentre se li calcia via con nonchalance...

La notte Kenny viene a bussare alla sua porta e Uri lo tira dentro per il bavero del soprabito, per baciarlo e fare l’amore con lui. E i suoi fianchi vengono intrappolati da quelle braccia tornite che lo sollevano lì in piedi, le loro lingue intrecciate in una danza umida e sensuale, deambulando così fino a inciampare sul letto - ma è il più delle volte che non ce la fanno e il pavimento su cui sfracellano sembra una soluzione più assennata...

Non è la prima volta che restano nudi uno di fronte all’altro. Ma in quel bagno illuminato a giorno, senza alcun velo di pudore dietro cui potersi celare, i più reconditi segreti del corpo vengono esposti.  
Così, per non farsi cogliere dall’imbarazzo, Uri si incammina verso la vasca di ghisa smaltata, la scavalca e sorreggendosi con le mani vi si cala cautamente. Sospirando quando finalmente la sua schiena tocca l’estremità opposta; si sente più a proprio agio ora che l’acqua nasconde parzialmente le sue forme - si sente sciocco, ma non è mai stato particolarmente sicuro del suo fisico scialbo e anonimo, la cui inconsistenza trova da sempre detestabile, e non si sognerebbe di fargliene confidenza dal momento che Kenny ne avrebbe solo riso con deliberata cattiveria... Lui e i suoi dannati quadricipiti Ackerman.  
Uri si stringe le ginocchia al petto, i suoi occhi domandano con luce sfrontata. “E ora, cosa vuoi fare?” Eloquenza accompagnata da un lieve cenno del capo.  
Dall’altro lato, il mezzo sorriso che gli rivolge si colma di compiacimento e Kenny si prende il suo tempo per degustarne le sfumature ammalianti, gomiti puntellati con agio ai due lati della vasca. “Quello dipende da te...” Le sue dita schizzano vagamente dell’acqua alla sua direzione, mentre ne accarezza la superficie.  
Il biondo non si fa sbilanciare, sguardo immutato.  
Il profilo placido dell’acqua si frastaglia di piccole creste contro la superficie interna. Uri si tende sinuoso, scivolando verso di lui, lentamente, e facendosi spazio tra le sue gambe gli si accomoda in grembo. Istintivamente le mani di Kenny lo sorreggono lungo i suoi fianchi esili, preoccupate che possa perdere l’equilibrio in quello spazio precario.

E in quella densa coltre di vapore le loro fronti si toccano, sguardi sfocati in un susseguirsi di deja-vù infinito e familiare, come il preludio di un bacio che ogni volta si rinnova e muore in se stesso. Le dita di Kenny si infiltrano tra i suoi capelli serici, scivolando dalle tempie alla nuca, e bagnandoli finisce per scioglierli dal nastro che li tiene legati.  
Le labbra di Uri si dipartono, sensuali, inarcando spontaneo le vertebre del collo ed esponendo la sua parte più vulnerabile; i suoi palmi incerti trovano la stabilità delle sue spalle massicce.

L’impronta ruvida del suo pollice accarezza assentemente la pelle sottile alla nuca di Uri, cosparsa di ciuffi incolti, iniettando scie di brividi nel suo fluido spinale.  
“Se devi uccidermi non mirare alla gola”, gli disse la prima volta che si baciarono.   
Non credeva che i Titani si potessero uccidere, aveva pensato, ansimando contro il suo fiato caldo...  
“Non l’hai mai provato, come puoi saperlo?”  
E quando finalmente le sentì contro di sé, aveva pensato che non gli importava se fosse morto in quell’istante, stritolato nuovamente nella sua morsa, che lo facesse pure a pezzi...  
Eppure in quel tocco non aveva conosciuto altro che gentilezza, l’accettazione per un’umanità - la sua - che non se lo meritava...

”A cosa stai pensando?” sussurra Uri a fior di labbra, dondolandosi leggermente; la punta del suo naso sfiora quella del moro.  
Kenny scuote solo il capo, un sorriso complicato.

Umida e calda, la sua lingua sulla prominenza sensibile del pomo d’Adamo, i canini affondano con frenesia saggiando la carne malleabile, e Uri trema, immobilizzandosi. La sua durezza preme contro lo stomaco di Kenny.  
Uri è sempre silenzioso, anche quando si trova nel baratro del piacere in cui più volte Kenny lo fa precipitare, e le sue reazioni sono talmente contenute che è un po’ come osservare un cataclisma che sta accadendo in lontananza.  
Folle realizzare che più del suo stesso orgasmo gli piace poter assistere a questo processo sottile e intrigante, e Uri non ha imbarazzo a mostrarglielo.  
Le sue dita scendono a descrivere i contorni levigati del suo corpo, la simmetria delle scapole pronunciate, i fianchi dritti dalla forma prettamente maschile, i quali terminano nella perfetta curva dei suoi glutei con cui colmare i suoi palmi grandi; profonda la discrepanza che vi dipartisce in mezzo dove le sue falangi sfiorano inavvertite, strappandogli un sospiro lento e tremante che la sua bocca compiaciuta accoglie vorace.   
La fronte di Uri si imperla di sudore e il desiderio impregna i suoi occhi rendendoli lucidi.  
Vorrebbe dargli di più ma il poco spazio non lo rende pratico. La mancina di Uri abbandona la sua spalla per tuffarsi in acqua, andando incontro alla sua erezione sommersa. Ne massaggia generosamente la lunghezza e la punta, e la sua stretta si fa febbrile in poco tempo, costringendogli a deglutire la tensione dolorosa.  
L’acqua schizza fuori dai bordi, inondando le piastrelle di terracotta che si scuriscono bagnandosi.   
Vorrebbe poterlo distendere sul letto seduta stante e prenderlo, con i loro corpi ancora gocciolanti ed eccitati. Spingersi dentro di lui e sentire la carne ustionante avvolgerlo - lo è davvero, l’interno del suo corpo è come un inferno liquido, estremo antitesi rispetto all’ipotermia costante dei suoi arti.  
“Uri...”   
Così giovane e così impaziente. Il biondo soffoca una smorfia contro la sua bocca, infinitamente deliziato al suono supplichevole del suo nome su quelle labbra ora tumide ed esigenti.

Per essere uno che ritiene il sesso un atto meccanico privo di senso e “non prettamente necessario alla mia età” - sue testuali parole - ha fatto progressi da gigante...   
“Puoi provarci...” lo aveva provocato mesi fa, nel tentativo di scoraggiarlo e calmare i suoi bollori giovanili; gli risultava insensato il suo interesse smodato nei suoi confronti, quando avrebbe potuto avere chiunque altro sulla faccia della terra...  
Non ci ha messo molto a fargli cambiare idea.

Prima di subito, Uri era rimasto attratto da quest’uomo - questo bizzarro essere che si faceva chiamare Squartatore - violento e irascibile, dall’umore altalenante e un pessimo senso dell’umorismo. Voleva capire che cosa voleva da lui e si era lasciato avvicinare. Ma in questo eretico assassino Uri aveva trovato molto più se stesso che in chiunque altro avesse mai conosciuto; magari si sbagliava, magari era solo presunzione, la follia di un uomo che aveva perso completamente contatto con la realtà...  
Ma Kenny era rimasto. Era rimasto per lui. E questo gli bastava.  
Il resto non ha importanza...

“Solo tu sai chi sono davvero.” Uri non ne è certo, ma non ha nemmeno il coraggio di dirglielo...   
Parole d’amore non ce ne sarebbero mai state.

Kenny lo ha fatto voltare, nel frattempo, e si è assicurato che fosse ben preparato, prima di invitarlo a calarsi su di sé.   
Un centimetro alla volta, tentando ogni volta di non impazzire, si umetta le labbra nervosamente, inspirando con cautela.  
“Non sono fatto di vetro.” Annaspa Uri astiosamente, il membro altrettanto trepidante che affiora di poco sul filo d’acqua agitata. Vorrebbe poter dire diversamente, pensa Kenny.  
Affonda i denti nella carne della nuca quando sente la sua punta toccare in profondità e il bacino di Uri si adagia con naturalezza contro il suo. Lo sa. Quel gesto ha l’insano potere di mandarlo in cortocircuito... Sadico bastardo.  
Uri si afferra saldamente alle pareti della vasca, inseguendo il suo piacere. Le sopracciglia chiare delicatamente ritorte in un’espressione estatica, dalle sue labbra errano piccoli suoni indistinti. Altra acqua travalica.   
Le sue guance si colorano lievemente, restituendo vita al pallore del suo incarnato.  
Kenny rilascia un grappolo di baci lungo le sue spalle infossate e la vena giugulare, risalendo fino a delineare la dolce curva dell’orecchio destro, dove la punta della lingua si insinua calda solleticando la sensibilità della cartilagine sottile. Averlo in suo potere - quella creatura tremenda e bellissima - è un piacere inebriante.  
Le sue lunghe dita intrappolano l’eccitazione di Uri. È al limite. Uri si inarca annaspando per le sue labbra e Kenny non si fa pregare.  
Il momento si dilata all’infinito svuotandosi di se stesso. Vorrebbe poterlo fermare, e gli sembra di morire ogni secondo un po’ di più.   
Caldo seme cola lungo le sue dita. Uri trema. Perdutamente, senza emettere un suono...  
E Kenny sa, con certezza, di averlo ucciso anche stanotte.

L’acqua ormai appena tiepida, gli aloni di vapore cominciano a diradarsi. Sugli specchi si formano rivoli.  
Si insaponano in fretta e si strofinano la schiena a vicenda per scordare il freddo. Nel cuore della notte, in quella piccola sala da bagno, mentre il mondo dorme.

“Non te li provi?” Uri fa un cenno alla pila di abiti nuovi rimasti incartati accanto all’acquaio, seduto sul bordo della vasca. I capelli appiccicati alla fronte, di una tonalità più scura da bagnati, parzialmente celati sotto un grande asciugamento che gli ricade sulle spalle.  
È tardi. Kenny scuote il capo, “domani avrò tutto il tempo”. Con un ginocchio a terra, gli sta asciugando le gambe dalle ultime tracce di sapone, ripassando il panno dall’incavo delle ginocchia ai talloni frizionando leggermente.   
Uri lo osserva in silenzio, le gote arrossate dal calore del bagno, il suo sorriso tenue e indefinibile. Gli occhi di Kenny lo occhieggiano dal basso, di tanto in tanto, sorridendogli di rimando, ma non si dicono niente...  
Il suo piede minuto gli calza perfettamente in un palmo, lui lo brandisce per posarvi infine sopra un bacio affezionato e giocoso, proprio lì sulla punta, e Uri si scherma la faccia sopra un tremolio di risate sommesse.

La notte veglia sugli amanti, al riparo dell’alba che spietata rincorre i loro sospiri.   
Ogni secondo che fugge via si disperde inesorabile contro l’oscurità primordiale in cui galleggiano, come un unico atollo di terra sperduta, in quell’eterna deriva di solitudine a cui restano aggrappati... Senza rotta definita, senza gravità...

La pelle ancora accaldata, si sono infilati sotto le lenzuola.   
Kenny lo stringe vicino a sé, soffocando l’interstizio di aria tra la schiena di Uri e il suo torace, un ginocchio insinuato tra le sue gambe.   
Non parlano mai molto in quei momenti. Kenny non sa che cosa dire.  
Uri si avvolge il suo braccio villoso intorno alla vita come una seconda coperta, una mano infilata sotto il cuscino. “Non sparire nel nulla stavolta, va bene?” Sussurra alla cecità della stanza.  
Il suo respiro sulla nuca si fa greve e regolare, uno sbuffo intermittente. Il sonno lo riavvolge, prima che riuscisse a udire la sua risposta.

....

La mattina dopo, quando si sveglia Uri è di nuovo solo. 

I raggi di sole prevaricano ogni centimetro di quello spazio anonimo e familiare, restituendo ai suoi occhi intorpiditi una strana desolazione.

Ricade giù tra le coperte e si immerge in un sonno leggero e privo di sogni. Più tardi sarebbe sceso in cucina a fare colazione.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentre il mondo cambia e va avanti, il tempo dentro le Mura si è fermato, presuppongo, a una parallela epoca napoleonica, e Rousseau mi è sembrata un opzione abbastanza verosimile; il sogno di un ritorno all’innocenza dell’uomo anche: spin-off e puro self-indulgence comunque...


End file.
